Wholock Time!
by Wholocker in the TARDIS
Summary: Three way crossover! The Doctor and Amy take Sherlock and John on a trip in the TARDIS. But when things go amiss, the TARDIS crash lands in a parallel universe: in a place called the Land of Ooo! Also features Adventure Time characters (including a certain pair of heroic heroes) and... the Weeping Angels!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes never dreamed that he and his friend, Dr. John Watson, would ever be involved with things such as time travel and aliens. He watched from the reflection in the windowpane as the madman who called himself "The Doctor" stood up from the couch and started heading for the door.

"Well it has been such a pleasure meeting you all, but you know, we'd best be heading off!" he exclaimed. The man in the tweed coat and bow tie turned the knob and beckoned to his friend, "Come along, Pond!"

"Doctor," Sherlock's baritone voice cut through the air of the apartment like a knife. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The Time Lord turned, confused, and looked at the consulting detective who was staring out the window casually.

"Oh! Oh yes! Almost forgot, silly Doctor!" he cried out, swinging his hand up to his face in an almost comical and exaggerated way.

"Wait, what are you two going on about?" asked a bewildered Dr. Watson.

Sherlock turned around to address his flatmate, "The Doctor here has promised me a trip in his supposed time machine."

Amy Pond smirked, "Still don't believe about the time traveling bit?"

"Are you serious?" John turned on Sherlock, " Well, then I'm coming too!" He rose up from his chair and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Of course!" the Doctor responded, "But one trip only-where would you like to go?"

"We'll settle that once I see that time machine," Sherlock briskly strolled past the Doctor to grab his coat and scarf. He followed the alien down the stairs, Amy and John trailing closely behind them.

The group ran out into the darkened street and the Doctor led them round a corner into an alleyway.

"Ah, here's the old girl!" the Doctor spread his arms out at a 1950's blue police box that looked very out of place in between two Dumpsters.

"Wait, that can't be your… time machine!" John cried, Sherlock looking equally skeptical, but very intrigued. Amy stifled a giggle, "You'd be surprised," she told the pair.

The Doctor spun around to face his companions, "Well, all of time and space; everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was- where do you want to start?"

John was pondering the question, his eyes glinting with excitement: _If I could visit any time, in any place, where would I want to go?_

However, Sherlock was quick to respond, " The nineteenth century," he said as plainly as a blank piece of paper.

The Doctor stared back at the tall, lean man as if he were insane. "Of all the places I could take you to, you want to go to the nineteenth century? Nineteenth century, Earth?"

"Yes, problem?"

"Well…alright! The 1800's it is then!" The Time Lord turned on his heel and opened the door to his little blue box. A warm light spilled out into the dark alley. "Let's go then! No dawdling!" He beckoned to his friends cheerfully and watched as the crime-solving team stepped inside. He and Amy shared a vague smirk, knowing what part was coming up next.

Sherlock Holmes staggered back in disbelief, as did Watson. They stared in awe at the massive room before them, their eyes finally trailing to the console in the very center. The Doctor was joyfully hopping about, turning a variety of knobs and dials.

For once, Sherlock was lost for words.

"It's bigger… on the inside!" John managed to stammer. His brown eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging low.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Amy muttered to the shocked army doctor.

"B-but how?" Sherlock spluttered.

"Dimensionally transcendental," the Doctor cried out as he ran around the console. "In other words- welcome to the TARDIS!" With finality, he pushed a lever and the TARDIS lurched, throwing Sherlock and John against the railing.

The machine lurched again, but this time, the duo hung onto the rails of the console. The Doctor happily bounded up and down," So, nineteenth century, the brink of the Industrial Revolution in Britain and all across the planet! This'll be fun!"

But the TARDIS had other plans. The room shook violently. Amy toppled to the ground and shouted, "Doctor! What was that?" The TARDIS felt like a giant washing machine as everyone was thrown from one side to another.

The Doctor struggled to pull himself up and catch a glance at the screen. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled in dismay.

"What's happening?" Amy's Scottish accent rang out loudly.

"Doctor?" Sherlock questioned.

The Doctor glanced at the consulting detective straight in the eyes, olive green against icy blue. "Bad news, Sherlock," he said, his voice breaking in the effort to keep himself upright, "We're not going to see the 1800's."

With a final violent shudder, the TARDIS threw itself to a stop. Amy slowly got to her feet, "Doctor, where are we?"

The Time Lord studied the screen, and slowly, an interesting, yet mischievous smile spread across his face.

"I don't know." His companions stared at him; confusion, interest, curiosity, and fear playing on all their faces. After a moment, the Doctor turned to Amy, grinning, "Amy, have you ever heard of the 'Land of Ooo'?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I forgot to post this on my last chapter, so I figured I should on this one. **

**So this story is set somewhere in S5 of Doctor Who, somewhere in S4 for Adventure Time, and pre- Reichenbach/post- Baskerville for Sherlock.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Sherlock are productions of the BBC and they belong to their creators/producers, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. Adventure Time is property of Cartoon Network and belongs to its creator, Pendleton Ward. I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It was an average morning. If you count coming back home with a sack full of treasure in one hand and a monster trophy in the other while riding on your magical dog as average.

However, Finn the Human was tired. He and his best friend Jake had been up for five days, battling monsters, saving princesses, and helping out their friends. It was only when they slumped on the couch in their tree fort did the fatigue fully hit them.

"Man, who knew being such an awesome hero would be so tiring," Finn murmured, eyes halfway closing.

"You said it," Jake replied.

Outside, the birds twittered happily, and the sun, warm and gorgeous, let its golden light filter into the house. It was the perfect day.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Finn declared. Jake mumbled something in response that vaguely sounded like an agreement, and together, the two trudged up to their bedroom.

Finn snuggled into his sleeping bag while his magic dog stretched out his arms to close the blinds. All was quiet and peaceful.

Sleep was just starting to get hold of Finn when he heard a loud grating noise coming from outside. It got louder and louder, and finally, it stopped, ending with a heavy _thunk!_

"What was that?" Finn glanced over at his friend. Jake not seeming to care turned over to face the wall and shrugged his shoulders. "Sleep," he mumbled.

However, curiosity got the better of the boy, "I'm gonna go check it out." He climbed out of bed and grabbed his green backpack. With his sword at the ready, Finn ventured out the door.

There, standing on the bright green grass, was something the boy never expected to see. It was a tall blue box. Inhaling deeply, Finn crept closer to investigate.

"_Ooo_? What the hell are you talking about, Doctor?" Amy demanded.

"It says right here. The Land of Ooo!" the Doctor pointed at the screen of console furiously.

"_What_?" All four of them- The Doctor, Amy, Sherlock, and John- clustered together to view what the Doctor was looking at.

"But it says we're on Earth," Sherlock indicated, "How can that be? What is the Land of Ooo?"

Suddenly, the Doctor gave out a loud groan. "Oh no! Not again!" he cried in despair. His three startled companions turned their heads to stare at him.

"What do you mean, 'not again?'" John asked.

"Well, it's not the first time this has happened, but I think we may have slipped through a crack in the Time Vortex," the Doctor hastily explained.

"A crack? What does that mean?" Amy said, dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"It means we are stuck in a parallel universe."

"But you can get us out, right?" John said worriedly.

"Well," the Time Lord hesitated, his face twisting as if he drank something bitter, "The last time this happened, the energy in the TARDIS died out." As if on cue, the lights flickered above their heads and plunged the room into cold darkness.

"Great," John muttered, "So we're stuck in a parallel universe with no way out. Absolutely wonderful."

"Don't worry! I can probably fix this if there's a spark left that I can work off of."

"Oh, it's not that bad, John!" Sherlock told his friend, "Finally, some excitement is happening!"

"Quite right, Sherlock," the Time Lord agreed, "Earth, eleven-hundred years in the future! Let's explore in the meantime!" With that, the Doctor took off, bounding down the stairs and nearly tripping and falling on his face in the dark. Amy glanced at her new friends and gave them a shrug, following after the zealous alien.

"Amy! Would you do the honors?" The Doctor said, stepping to the side of the doorway. Amy smiled and pulled the doors of the TARDIS wide open.

Finn braced himself as he heard the creak of a door opening. He heard voices: four if he was correct. With his hands ready to draw his sword at any minute, he made his way towards the mysterious blue box, but soon stopped.

He saw someone step out: a woman with fire- red hair, followed by a man in a tweed coat and bowtie. Both of them were tall, but that wasn't the thing that put the boy off. No, it was the fact of what they looked like. They looked human. Just like him.

Soon, two other men stepped out- one was just as tall as the one with the bowtie. He had a mop of raven-black curls on his head, high, sharp cheekbones; and a dark wool coat, complete with a blue scarf around his neck. The other was shorter, with short, dirty-blond hair and dressed in a gray woolen jumper underneath a green jacket.

Finn caught some of the words the bowtie man was saying; "Well, would you look at that! Quite pretty if you ask me! Hmm, I wonder where everyone else is?"

The fire haired woman turned around, smiling, and caught sight of Finn. "Doctor…"

One by one, all four of them turned around to look at him. Finn felt as if his heart immediately stopped. His breath hitched and he felt his cheeks beginning to flush.

"Well, hello!" the man in the bowtie called out to him. He had a huge grin plastered on his face that seemed to almost reach his ears. "What's your name?"

Finn's brain didn't seem to be working properly. His mind was reeling with thoughts. These were humans! _Real_ humans! Not some sort of weird fish people; they were one hundred percent human! The boy wouldn't have dreamt he would come across any more of his people ever since the Susan Strong incident.

For a moment, he said nothing, but he found his mouth speaking on its own accord, "F-Finn, the name's Finn."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Finn!" the bowtie man strode over to him, seeming to ignore the fact that there was a very large sword strapped to the boy's backpack.

He grabbed Finn's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm the Doctor."

Finn stared back, "Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Nope, just the Doctor," the man smiled cheerfully at him and the boy blushed.

The fire haired woman stepped out from behind the Doctor, waving her hand in greeting, "And I'm Amy."

"Why, yes!" the Doctor cried, "And over there," he beckoned to the two other men who were now approaching them, " That's Sherlock, and this is John."

"Hello!" the short one, John, greeted warmly. Finn nodded back. The one they called Sherlock didn't say anything. He just looked on at the boy with those cold, sharp, blue eyes. Finn felt as if he were staring straight into his soul, reading it like an open book.

"So, Finn," the Doctor broke in, "Tell us about you!"

Aaaaaand that is it! Thank you very much, my dear readers! Remember to review and tell me what you thought! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go you guys! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, ****Sherlock**** and ****Doctor Who**** belong to the BBC and their creators. ****Adventure Time**** belongs to Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"_So, Finn," the Doctor broke in, "Tell us about you!"_

Sherlock didn't need to hear this so called _Finn's _life story. It was all plainly written on him and the surrounding environment.

Fourteen years old. No parents, but doubtfully lives alone; possibly with a friend. One dog, looking at the hairs on his clothes and shoes. Careless, but loves adventure. The way he holds himself indicates he believes himself a hero. The scuffed and dirty shoes points to the fact that he goes out often, most likely to the forests nearby. Chipped teeth, most likely because he chews on rocks and sticks. Hard worker, obviously ambidextrous, and a skilled swordsman based on the calluses on his hands. That sword isn't just for show; it has been used many times. What a ridiculous hat, but he doesn't care what it looks like to others; most likely thinks its cool, and wears it often based on the worn fringes…

From the corner of his eye, Sherlock can see the glances John is giving him. He's probably worried he's going to show off his deductions and scare the boy off. Sherlock dismisses the thought.

Finn is still so amazed. All that his brain is allowing him to do is simply stand there and stare. He remembered what Jake called this weird state: whenever he tries to think about the other humans, he gets all "soul-searchy."

Thankfully, the "Doctor" broke the awkward silence, "Mind if we come inside?" He pushed past Finn and gestured towards the tree fort.

"Uhh… okay?" the boy shrugged, trailing behind as the Time Lord welcomed himself into Finn's house.

John gasped as soon as he entered the room. It wasn't as impressive as the Doctor's "bigger on the inside" box, but it was still quite astonishing. Piles of gold were strewn across the room. They seemed to almost touch the wooden ceiling; jewels, gold coins, and a variety of strange knick-knacks such as old televisions glittered in the morning sunlight.

"My that's quite a stash you got here!" an impressed Doctor murmured.

"Reminds me of the fairy tales in my book," Amy muttered to him, her green eyes darting about in awe.

"You're an adventurer," Sherlock said to Finn matter of factly. John glared at him, but he knew this was bound to happen. Sherlock is just being Sherlock.

But the boy just stared back at him coolly. He seemed to have broken out of some sort of trance, and now, pride glittered in his eyes.

"Yup! The best in all the Land of Ooo."

"Huh," Sherlock and the Doctor said at the same time. However, Sherlock was not grinning as giddily as the alien.

With an air of happiness, the Doctor bounced over to the ladder on the far side of the room and clambered up the rungs. He popped his head up and scanned the new room.

"This is amazing!" Amy cried as soon as she joined the Doctor. The entire tree was hollowed out. A brown colored couch sat on one side of the room, accompanied by a red round one. There was also what appeared to be an old wood-burning stove in the corner, and two steps that led to another room that was currently invisible to the group. The trunk of the tree stretched upwards past the ceiling, a big hole carved into it with what appeared to be the steps of another ladder leading up to yet another part of the tree fort. On the very far side of the room, was a small kitchen that had a window overlooking the green, rolling hills.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" John asked.

"Nah," Finn replied, "I live here with my buddy, Jake."

"Oh! Where is he?" the Doctor asked excitedly, Amy rolling her eyes.

"Upstairs, asleep."

"Any chance he'll be coming down soon?"

Finn shook his head, "Nope, we've been adventuring for five days straight with no sleep."

All of them were flabbergasted at this. Well, except Sherlock; he just seemed bored.

Obviously, look at the bags under the boy's eyes.

"How do you do that?" Amy questioned Finn, but he didn't seem to hear. "Just a sec. I'll be right back," he declared, and headed for the ladder in the trunk of the tree. The odd little group stared after him as a not- so- sleepy- anymore Finn climbed up and up, his heart pounding with nervous excitement.

_Sorry, Jake_, he thought, _Sleep'll have to wait- we've got some better things to see. _With his super awesome ninja skills, he somersaulted into his bedroom, executing one of his most perfect flips.

"Jake!" he ran over to where his friend was sleeping peacefully and muttering something about spaghetti. "Jake!"

Finn shook the dog vigorously until he was wide-awake.

"Finn?! What the grip-grop? Is it tomorrow already?" he yawned grumpily.

"Dude, come downstairs with me."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know, dude, but this noise woke me up and a blue box appeared outside!

"And then," Finn paused, unsure of what he was going to say next, "These four people came out of the box. Jake- I think they're humans."

Jake blinked dubiously at his friend. "Are you sure they're not one of those Fish People again? 'Cause you know what happened last time!"

"No, no! I think they're actually my peeps," Finn spoke, so softly that Jake had to strain his ears to catch the words.

"But how can that be? I thought you really were the last Human in Ooo." Jake said. Finn glanced down sadly at his shoes, "Maybe not anymore buddy." There was a pause for a second.

"Wait! You said they came out of a box that appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah…" Finn glared at the dog suspiciously, "Where are you going with this?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying it's a little weird." Jake shrugged and jumped out of is bed. Somewhere deep inside, he had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Other- worldly wrong.

"Maybe we should see Bubblegum about the situation," Jake suggested.

"What? There's nothing wrong with my peeps!"

" I don't know, but there's something weird going on. Maybe we should visit the princess- just in case."

Finn sighed in defeat. Whatever whatevs; he always liked going to the Candy Kingdom anyway. "Okay, Jake."

"Cool bro! But we better hurry!" And with that, Jake headed for the ladder.

The quartet downstairs was surprised to see a dog jump down into the room. The Doctor greeted him, " Ah hello! What's your name?"

The dog eyed the group up and down warily before finally responding, "I'm Jake."

Amy and John's eyes widened while Sherlock looked on with interest, "Doctor…"

"Oh no worries, Pond. I speak dog!"

"No, he talked. That dog actually talked!" John quaked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? And my name's Jake!" he rose and stood on two legs in a defensive manner.

"Now, now, no need to bicker," the Doctor pressed anxiously.

John fell back next to Sherlock. "But that's impossible," the army doctor muttered under his breath.

"Quite, but apparently not in this world," Sherlock responded. John glanced up at him. Something mysterious glinted in his eyes. John could practically hear the wheels in the detective's brain turning, trying to figure something out.

"So- where'd you guys come from?" the dog asked as soon as Finn reappeared at his side.

"Oh, a really, really faraway place," the Doctor elaborated.

The two adventurers looked at the madman curiously, but didn't question the topic further.

Jake suddenly nudged Finn in the side, causing him to gasp and stammer, "Hey, how about we take you guys to the Candy Kingdom?" He smiled nervously at the travelers.

Amy grinned, as the Doctor's eyes lit up like a child's. "Do you mean there is a kingdom made entirely of sweets?" Finn nodded.

"Brilliant!" he cried, " Oh please, do lead the way!" He dashed out the door of the house before anyone can do anything.

"Weird," Jake muttered, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes," the three companions replied.

"When the group stepped outside, they found the Doctor spinning in bewilderment, "Uhh, where exactly is the Kingdom of Candy?"

Finn wordlessly pointed to the horizon where a column of pink bubbles could be seen rising lazily into the sky.

"Oooh, that is quite a distance."

"No problem!" Jake cried. The group stared in amazement as the dog enlarged himself to a colossal size. "All aboard!" he shouted, and kneeled down for them to get on. As nimbly as a monkey, Finn scrambled onto his back.

"That is fantastic!" the Time Lord laughed and followed after the boy.

"I am going to ride… on the back of a magic dog," John said to himself, "My life just keeps getting more and more insane."

"Oh please," Sherlock said, "That will just be the case for the rest of your life."

"That's how it's been my whole life," Amy added, and the three burst out laughing.

"Alright Finn, Jake. Take us to the Candy Kingdom!" The dog took off running as the Doctor cried out, "Geronimo!"

Meanwhile, deep in the Candy Kingdom, four statues stood there, their hands cradling their faces -as if they were crying. The statues were of angels, angles standing amongst the candy… waiting.

**Dun, dun, dun! Please review and tell me your thoughts! And of course, I wish you all happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, because I certainly did. Anyways, here's a holiday present from yours sincerely. Sorry it's so short, but I promise I'll have another one up and running A.S.A.P!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Doctor Who****, ****Sherlock****, or ****Adventure Time****. If I did, I would be so stinkin'rich!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

For the Doctor and his companions, the ride on a magical dog was a bumpy one. While Finn was steadily holding on, his eyes glued forwards, his new friends were bouncing about. The Doctor was trying to find something to hold on to among the tufts of fur with his hands; Amy tried to keep herself balanced, but kept crashing back against Sherlock, who in turn, would have made John tumble to the ground if it wasn't for the army doctor's military experience which kept him on guard as he clutched on for dear life.

Pretty soon, a palace could be seen looming over the horizon. The group could see the towers peeking over a forest of pink, fluffy looking trees.

"Is that it?" Amy gasped. She heard a, "Yup," coming from in front of her as Jake approached the Candy Kingdom.

The dog paused in front of the drawbridge, and slowly began to shrink down to his normal size as the quintet on his back jumped down to the ground.

As the odd group approached the gate, two banana guards holding candy spears stepped in their path. They held up a hand, gesturing the newcomers to stop. "Halt!" one called out.

Finn knitted his eyebrows together and frowned, "'Sup guys. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Master Finn," one of the guards told him, "Just seeing that you brought these new people in, we are obligated to question their identities in the case of the very unlikely possibility of them posing a threat to our Kingdom."

Finn's frown deepened into one of confusion. Jake hurriedly replied, "It's okay, they're our friends."

"Yes, they're just giving us a tour of the-erm- Candy Kingdom!" the Doctor added with a grin. The guards looked at him quizzically.

"Right, yes! I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, thank you very much. Here, we have my companions: Amy Pond, Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson!"

The banana guards seemed satisfied with the response. They stepped back into their positions, leaving the gateway open.

As the visitors strolled inside, the royal guards could hear the man who called himself the Doctor murmur, "You see, Amy? We must never underestimate the power of bananas."

As Finn led his friends through the streets of the Candy Kingdom, they marveled at their surroundings.

"Look! People! Made of Candy! Ooh, I do hope they have some Jammy Dodgers! Or Jelly Babies!"

"Sherlock! The sidewalk is pure candy! The sidewalk!"

"Doctor! The people here! They're real talking, walking, candy people!"

"For God's sake, Sherlock. Don't be so bitter; this is fantastic!"

Occasionally, Finn noticed that some of the passersby would stop and whisper to each other about the newcomers. And he couldn't exactly blame them. No one he knew had recently ever seen any other humans.

Before they knew it, the group was standing in front of the door to the Palace.

"So what? Do we knock?" Amy questioned.

"Well sometimes, we just walk in," Jake explained just as Finn rapped his knuckles on the door. "But I guess this time, we're knocking."

They heard a creak as someone opened the door. The newbies searched for that mysterious someone until their eyes fell to the floor. Standing there was a little peppermint dressed in a clean, crisp suit.

"Greetings, Master Finn. What a pleasure it is to see you this morning! May I ask who your friends are?"

"Just some people we met this morning."

"We're here to see the Princess," Jake told the Butler.

Peppermint Butler nodded, "Of course! Follow me."

Sherlock lagged behind the group. As the little peppermint led them down grand hallways that were bright with pastel colors, the detective looked all around with his usual calculating glare. So far, he was amazed at what he'd seen.

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be true. _But this is the impossible! Sherlock tried to keep his cool as he filed away every minor detail of this world., trying to figure out how it came to be.

Obviously, human civilization has fallen. There weren't any actual infrastructures with actual human beings among them. Somehow, the boy Finn was the last human on this Earth.

So how had this world come to be? How come there weren't any more people? War seemed to be the most likely answer, or some other political conflict.

All that was good and logical. However, the only thing that annoyed Sherlock the most were the aspects of this world that would only appear in a child's imagination. Talking magical dogs? Entire kingdoms made solely of sweets and sugar? Sherlock Holmes might as well be in an insane asylum. While John, Amy, and the Doctor were held in awe like idiots, he was trying to work out the _logic _behind it all.

It was all so fascinating before, but now he's just so confused. Was there a drug somewhere that was poisoning his mind, a drug similar to the one on the case in Baskerville?

_This is a parallel universe, _he reminded himself. Still, parallel or not, there was no logic anywhere!

The detective was broken out of his train of thought when the little Peppermint Butler announced, "We're here!"

The Butler knocked on the door once, twice, thrice, "Princess! You have visitors! Among them are Masters Finn and Jake!"

"Just a sec!" a female voice echoed from beyond the door.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor rubbed his hands together joyfully.

The door slowly opened and out stepped the Princess. Unlike the rest of the Candy People, her figure was completely humanoid. However, her skin was flushed a bright, pastel pink. She was clad in a pink dress that reached down to her toes and a golden crown sat atop her head, encrusted with a large blue jewel. Her hair was long and seemed to be made entirely out of bubblegum.

The Princess' gaze fell upon Finn and Jake, and relief spread quickly across her face.

"Finn! Jake! Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Peebles- is something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Finn," Bubblegum nodded, "I need your help! My people are mysteriously going missing!"

**There you go! Pleease review and stuff :) And of course, have happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man, I am so sorry for the late update. I meant to update sooner, but then life happened, and semester finals and… ugh! Anyways, I bring you a new chapter to read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I will never, despite my wildest dreams, own or produce ****Doctor Who****, ****Sherlock****, or ****Adventure Time****. They belong to their respectful owners.**

Chapter 5

"Going missing? What do you mean?" Finn exclaimed.

"I mean," Princess Bubblegum explained, "Like they're vanishing off the face of the Earth!" The travelers all raised their eyebrows curiously.

"Come," the Princess beckoned for them to follow her. She walked back into the room she'd just come out of. It was vast, but slightly dark. Red drapes covered the windows, and shelves packed with books lined the walls.

In the center of the room stood a table with a lamp. The lamp was the only source of illumination, but it showered the table with a bright, white light. Photographs and other documents covered the surface.

"In scattered points inside the kingdom, citizens were reported missing. But there were almost no witnesses present!" she explained. "Some people have even left their belongings lying carelessly on the ground with no trace of their owners whatsoever."

The princess shifted through the papers that littered the table, not caring that some fell onto the floor. Quietly mumbling to herself, she retrieved an odd gadget and held it up in the light.

"I created this as soon as the first disappearance was reported. It should be able to detect a person's electromagnetic footprint," Bubblegum pressed a button on the gadget's side, and it whirred to life, blue lights gently blinking. She showed the group the readings on her little screen- seven small, pulsing dots with waves radiating off of them.

"You see, if Finn here were to walk all the way to other side of this room, I should be able to see and detect the exact route he took!"

"It's a tracking device," the Doctor's voice cut in, "An absolutely _brilliant_ tracking device!" Before any of his friends could stop him, he stepped forward and snatched the gadget from Princess Bubblegum's hands.

He brought out a cylindrical device with a green light at the top from the depths of his jacket pocket. Clicking a button, it let out a long, high-pitched buzz. He ran the light up and down the front of Bubblegum's device.

"This is amazing! True genius!" he marveled as he checked his readings.

"What the glob are you doing?" Finn questioned, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Bubblegum asked, offended that the madman stole her invention.

"The Doctor, just the Doctor; and this is a sonic screwdriver," he replied as if that answered everything.

He handed the gadget back to Bubblegum, and Amy could tell he was about to give one of his famous elaborations.

"I was just checking to see if your device was faulty, Your Highness," he nodded at an incredulous Princess Bubblegum. "It's not don't worry! On the contrary! However," he paused dramatically, "something strange happened during those disappearances- perhaps something outside your field of expertise, Princess."

Sherlock interrupted, "So obviously, there are some aliens at work here."

Everyone stared at him. "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective," Holmes introduced proudly.

"You might be onto something, Sherlock," the Doctor pointed out. "So has someone crossed the Void between universes before us?"

"Universes? What are you going on about?" the Princess demanded, "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"No, who are you really? You haven't even told me your name!"

The Doctor stayed silent. The old eyes that contained their usual cheer were now solemn, as if he's heard that question before, but has never liked the answer.

"Right now, that doesn't matter."

"But why won't you tell me your name? How am I supposed to trust you?" Peebles questioned. The Doctor suddenly grinned mischievously, "Your friends do! Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

Amy smiled. She could relate to the Princess. She refused to trust the Doctor at first since he had made her wait twelve years for him to come back for her, even though he promised five minutes. However, he saved the world in just 20, and nothing can replace the memories of their first adventure together. Amy knew Bubblegum would come to sooner or later.

"What if," John broke in, "they're already from this universe? You know, the aliens!"

"Don't be daft, John!" Sherlock rolled his eyes as if he expected better from his best friend.

"Hey, that can be a good idea!" Amy put in.

"You're probably right, John," the Doctor said reassuringly, "The question is, who-or what- is behind this?"

While the travelers discussed, Finn and Jake pulled a doubtful Princess Bubblegum to the side.

"Finn, what is going on? How do you know them?" she demanded. As if the disappearances weren't enough to confuse her! Then her friends bring these mysterious people along.

"I'm not entirely sure," Finn admitted, "All I know is that they appeared in front of our house. In a big, blue box that popped out of nowhere."

Bubblegum raised her eyebrows, baffled. "Like a teleportation device?" Finn and Jake shrugged. The Princess tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"It might as well be. All that talk about alternate universes and aliens… that Doctor guy seems a lot smarter than he lets on."

"But PB! Don't you see? They're human!"

"How do you know it's not a trick, Finn?" Jake told him. The boy blushed and frowned. "Don't you see?" he repeated sadly.

"Finn, Jake may have a point," Bubblegum said.

"Yeah," Finn mumbled unhappily. At that point, PB's eyes lit up.

"I know how we can prove it!"

"Prove what?"

"To see if your friends are human or not silly!" she shook her head at Finn humorously. "Ever since the Hyoomens attacked our Kingdom," the Princess continued, "I have created an invention that can analyze one's DNA. We can program the machine to _human_, and send your new friends through it! That way we can see if it's a trick or not!" Peebles smiled proudly.

"Hey, not bad. Not bad at all," Jake said.

"I don't know," Finn muttered doubtfully.

"Come on, buddy. It can come out either way: if they're human, good for you. If they're not human, at least you won't be tricked. Do you remember what it's like to be tricked? Not cool, man." Jake told him.

After a moment of thought, Finn declared, "Okay, let's do it!"

Meanwhile, the four travelers debated about the case, "Well, it _is _parallel universe," Amy said, "Maybe the same aliens who are behind this are also in our universe. Aliens you know of, Doctor."

"Perhaps," Sherlock said, "But which one? In that case, we'll have to investigate the crime scene, isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Yes you're right! Absolutely right, Sherly!" Amy snickered and Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the Doctor.

"He doesn't do nicknames," John explained, but even he was grinning. "But for the record, can we can confirm that aliens _are_ at work here?"

"Yes, definitely alien," they agreed.

The Doctor continued, "With you, Sherlock, and me-and of course Amy and John-we can solve this case in no time!" He laughed with excitement and Amy rolled her eyes.

Sherlock smiled. He couldn't wait! For him, it was the perfect opportunity to simultaneously be challenged, show off his brilliance, and investigate this new world.

"We should visit the place where the most recent disappearance occurred," Sherlock stated.

"Okay, off we go to solve this mystery!" the Doctor comically hopped in the air and pranced up and down the floor with anticipation.

In that moment, Princess Bubblegum reappeared with Finn and Jake.

"Not so fast, Doctor," she declared. "First, you have to answer our questions."

"But I did!" he looked back to his companions for back up, "Didn't I?"

"Eeeeehh," they mumbled.

"No, not just you," Bubblegum pointed behind the Doctor, "Your friends too."

"What? What did we do?" Amy cried indignantly.

"Nothing!" Finn shook his head nervously, "It's just that-"

"Just follow us," the Princess cut in, "We've, er, got something to show you."

There you go guys! Please review and leave me your comments.

**FYI: Future updates will be a bit slower because I've got a busy schedule for all of spring. So if you think this story is being put on hiatus, don't fret. I just have to find time to type and publish new chapters in between schoolwork and swimming. (: So bear with me because I love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, my darlings! Long time no see! Now don't get mad at me because I did warn you that I there was going to be a lot more time between chapters. I'm busy, okay? Besides, I have a terrible problem of procrastination and laziness ;)

**Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to listen to my excuses cause I sure don't. Who's excited for **_**Simon and Marcy**_** on Adventure Time? How about the new episodes of Doctor Who later this month? Or how about the new season of Sherlock because they start filming on the 18****th****! I sure am!**

**Okay, back to business- I hope you like this chapter because there was a lot of revising involved. However, the story starts to pick up so enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything you don't recognize. :) **

**So, what time is it? Adventure Time! Or- Wholock Time!**

Chapter 6

"So, where are we going?" John asked. His voice was lightly tinged with suspicion as well as curiosity. Princess Bubblegum was silently leading them down the seemingly endless hallways of the castle. They weaved through her palace for what seemed forever until the Princess turned to one of the multiple doors.

She reached for the knob and turned it. The door swung open, and she patiently waited for everyone to enter before shutting it again.

The room was small yet vacant. It was brightly lit, with white washed walls. On the other side of the room stood another machine. It looked like one of those radioactive showers you would find in a chemistry lab; the words "Sciency Shower" were embossed at the top, but they were hastily scribbled out with what looked like red ink. What appeared to be a large generator was attached to it with elegantly coiled tubes. A dormant computer was built in the generator and a variety of buttons decorated its side.

Sherlock stepped forward and carefully examined the glass of the shower with scrutinizing eyes. "What would you call this?" he asked with slight curiosity.

Bubblegum blinked and responded, "I built this machine a while ago for a specific purpose. But I never thought that I would use it until now."

"That wasn't the question," Sherlock huffed impatiently, "I asked what would you call this contraption of yours, but you avoided the question. Therefore, you're trying to hide something from us, most likely so you don't arouse suspicion between us."

"Why should that matter to you?" the baffled Princess snapped.

"Please," Sherlock scoffed, "I'm a detective. Every _detail_ should matter to me."

"This is something that is very important to my friends and I. It is hardly any of your business as to _why _I built it_, _Mr. Holmes," she replied. Bubblegum opened a panel on the machine and started fiddling with the wires.

"Why don't you trust us?" Sherlock interrogated, "Does this have something to do with the fact that your friend Finn here is the last human on Earth?"

"Sherlock!" John shouted.

"How on Earth could you possibly know that?" Finn cried. His face was sculpted into a surprised expression.

"Well obviously, we have seen no other humans so far; the boy is clearly parentless; the looks the Candy People have given us as if we were something they have never seen before- I could go on forever," the detective smirked, "Child's play."

"Sherlock, that's enough," John scolded.

"Oh!" the Doctor yelled as if a sudden realization hit him, "That's what's missing from this world! The Humans!"

"So what, they're extinct or something?" Amy questioned.

"Obviously," Sherlock put in and John threw his hands up in exasperation, silently screaming to himself.

"It must have been a war," the Doctor said sadly, "A war between the people of Earth, am I right? There was probably no one here to stop it." It's rare to see the Doctor so deflated. He looked so sad to realize that his beloved humans were gone.

"Stop it," a voice choked out. The travelers turned to see a single tear rolling down Finn's face.

"Finn, I'm sorry," the Doctor told him.

"Just stop it. Stop talking as if-as if-" Finn couldn't finish his sentence. He just lowered his head unhappily.

"Leave him alone," Jake told them sternly as he reached up to embrace his friend.

"Yes," Bubblegum stepped in, "It will be much easier for all of us if you just listen to what I've got to say." She gestured towards the open shower door, "You will all step in there. I promise it won't be long, but it is of the utmost importance-starting with you," she pointed an accusing finger, "Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "What good will this do?"

"Lots," the Princess replied.

Reluctantly, Sherlock stepped into the shower as curiosity overtook him. With a gentle hiss, the door closed. Lights lining the sides blinked on, bathing the man in bright light. Sherlock's friends looked in nervously and a recomposed Doctor slid up next to Bubblegum as she typed something into the computer.

"So what does this do?" he asked quietly.

Hesitantly, the Princess replied, "I'm programming this machine to look for Human DNA. I am trying to prove that you and your friends truly _are _human so you don't mislead us and pose a threat to the Candy Kingdom."

"Why would we do any of that?"

She paused and lowered her voice, "I'm trying to protect Finn. He may be the bravest hero in Ooo, but he can be easily fooled. There was an incident in the past similar to the one we have here. It really hurt him when he found out what was really going on."

"My that's brilliant!" the Doctor marveled, "And sad at the same time. There's just one thing-" he was cut off when Bubblegum pulled down the lever.

The machine emitted a hum that vibrated throughout the room. Sherlock noticed from inside the shower a blinking, blue light at the top. The light expanded and scanned Sherlock's body up and down.

"Oh my," the Princess gasped. "Human!" On the computer screen was a rotating silhouette of Sherlock's body. Next to it, a variety of codes rushed up the screen in a column. But in big, blinking letters stood the word, "HUMAN."

The Doctor grinned when Sherlock stepped out. "You're next," Bubblegum ushered to John, a small smile playing at her lips.

Again, the same procedure, the same results. Amy then stepped in, and the Princess' eyes grew wider, and wider.

"Well," the Princess stated, "You guys are so far, so good. The Doctor is the only one that's left."

Much to the Doctor and his friends' protests, he was obliged to do the same as everyone else. As soon as the light scanned his body, a shrill alarm went off.

"What?" Bubblegum gasped, surprised. She desperately put more things into the computer, but screen remained the same: "UNKNOWN."

"I don't understand!"

"Actually, there's a perfectly sane explanation!" the Doctor yelled from within the shower.

Bubblegum ignored him and decided to take a glance at the layout of his body. "That's not possible!"

"What is it?" Finn ran up to stand next to Bubblegum.

"Uh oh," Amy murmured, lowering her head. Hastily, PB let the Doctor out. She rushed up to him and muttered, "What are you?"

The Doctor smiled nervously when she cried, "How can you have two hearts?"

"Time Lord," he said simply.

"What the heck is a Time Lord?" Jake questioned, "Are you some sort of king?"

Amy burst out laughing, "Trust me, he is no king!"

"Then what?" Finn said.

"I'm an alien," the Doctor explained, "From the planet Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" the Princess responded, "I don't think I've ever heard of that!"

"Not surprising," the Doctor said, "I can't be sure if that planet even exists here! You see… we're _kind of_ from a parallel universe," he shrugged awkwardly."

"We were just-er-traveling," Amy added, "When our ship crashed here."

"Where we come from, there are a lot of humans; we don't belong here in 'Ooo,'" John put in.

"But we're all from Earth," Amy gestured hurriedly to herself, Sherlock, and John, "He's not- he's a member of the ancient alien race of Time Lords."

"But my home's long gone now," the Doctor continued, "There was a war, between my people-the Time Lords- and another race called the Daleks. The Time Lords were a brilliant race, but they fell in the war, along with Gallifrey."

The Doctor looked in Finn's direction. The latter's blue eyes were wide; while the former's green ones glistened with empathy. They looked old, so old, as if they've seen hundreds' of years' worth. They were unsettling, because they didn't look like they belonged to as young as a man as the Doctor appeared. With a serious tone, the Doctor directed his next words to the boy, "I too, am the last of my kind."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, we didn't know," the Princess said sadly. She looked guilty, as she tried to be sympathetic after realizing the mistake she had committed.

The Doctor smiled warmly, "It's alright." He then spun on his heel in the intention of getting back to business, "Now, where were we?"

"The case, Doctor," Sherlock reminded him.

"Very good, shall we?" he opened the door and looked back over his shoulder, "With your permission, Princess, may we investigate the crime scene?"

Before Bubblegum could respond, a yell ripped through the air.

Without a second's hesitation, the group ran out, raced through the corridors of the palace, and burst out into the courtyard, only to find it empty.

"There's no one here," John gasped.

"But this is where we heard it! That scream came from this courtyard!" Amy said, turning her head every which way in confusion.

"Oh, glob!" Bubblegum cried, "I swear I had a guard posted right there! And there!" she pointed towards two outermost points of the area, both opposite each other.

"There's been another disappearance," Sherlock muttered.

Meanwhile, the Doctor strode over to one of the stations that the Princess indicated should have had a guard filling it. He ran his screwdriver over the entire area, and checked the readings. "Disappeared without a trace," he murmured.

"So what does that mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, I have an idea," the Doctor admitted, "But you're not going to like it."

At that moment, they heard the flapping of wings. "That idea may have just been confirmed," he glanced back over his tweed-clad shoulder as his eyes fell on something behind the group.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Amy had turned as pale as a sheet, and she immediately obeyed the Time Lord, letting out a muffled cry at what she saw. "Don't blink," she hissed.

One by one, everyone else turned to see what she was looking at.

"Wait a minute," John muttered, "Those weren't there before!"

"What the? How the lump did they get there?" a startled Finn cried out.

On the other side of the courtyard were two statues. They had large, feathery wings sprouting out their backs. One was cradling its face in its hands, but the other had its blank eyes staring directly at them, a solemn expression painted on it.

"Whatever you do, don't look away, not even for a second!" the Doctor whispered, his eyes glued on the statues.

"Doctor, what are those?" Jake looked back at him.

Ï mean it Jake!" the Doctor scolded, "Do _not_ look away from them! Your life could depend on it."

"Sorry!" the dog hastily turned his head back in the direction of the statues, "Didn't know it was that serious!"

"They're called Weeping Angels," the Doctor explained, "They may look like statues, but they're not, They're aliens; aliens so ancient no one even knows where they came from. When you're looking at them, they freeze into rock- it's the perfect defense mechanism because you can't _kill_ a rock. But whenever you blink," he gulped as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, "Whenever you look away, they come to life."

"So, what makes them so dangerous?" John questioned.

"They're known as the 'Lonely Assassins' for a reason. If an Angel touches you when you're not looking, then it'll send you back in time and feed off the energy that would've been the rest of your life. And that's technically killing because (unless you have a time machine) you can never come back."

"So what do we do now?" Finn said, his eyes itching to close.

"First off, back away, slowly." The Doctor commanded, "And don't take your eyes off them!"

Carefully, the group treaded backwards towards the nearest exit. The Angels stood there, not moving. They didn't look menacing, but they gave off an eerie vibe that made them all uncomfortable.

"Amy!" The Time Lord called out to his right hand person, "Help me find the door!"

"It's right behind you!" she pointed out shakily.

"Brilliant," he backed up against the wall and felt his way until he found the cool, hard candy knob. Whipping out the sonic, he pointed it at the keyhole, pressing the button. The screwdriver burst to life as the click of the lock opening echoed through the courtyard.

"Everybody in here!" he ordered, pushing the door ajar. The group quickly shuffled over and entered the doorway.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Bubblegum demanded.

For a moment, a fond smirk sparked across the Doctor's face as he shouted, "Run!" Without a second to lose, he took off down the hall, his companions following suit.

Behind them, they heard the crash of a door being slammed off its hinges.

"They're coming after us!" Finn shouted. Stopping abruptly, they turned around to see the Angels right behind them. The stone faces were now twisted into a cruel snarl, pointed teeth as sharp as daggers. Their once dainty hands were now curled into monstrous talons, extending out as if two grab their prey by the neck.

"Don't let them move any further, Finn! Someone stay with him!" the Doctor commanded, "The rest of you come with me. I have an idea that just may save our lives!"

Jake ran up to Finn as the rest of the group sprinted off, "I'm not leaving you buddy," he declared, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Thanks, man," he replied, gripping Jake tightly. Finally, the boy drew his sword as Jake led him back down the hallway in the hopes that he Doctor will come back soon to save them.

**Review, please! I love each and every one of you that does!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I do not own anything, this is just for fun. Enjoy this long awaited chapter! The games Mrs. Hudson, are on!**

Chapter 7

"We're not going to leave Finn and Jake back there all alone!" Bubblegum protested as she ran after the Doctor.

"Of course not!" the Doctor responded incredulously, "I'm just looking- looking for… aha!" he raced over to grab a full length mirror on the wall. With just a buzz from the sonic, the frame came loose. "Help me with this."

Amy hurried over to him to reach for the other end and together, they heaved it under their arms like a barricade.

"Onwards!" With John slipping in to help out with carrying the middle part of the mirror, everyone headed back the way they came at a steady but quick pace.

Well, everyone but Sherlock. With the billow of his coat, he strode through the nearest door and into a bedroom. A guest room by the looks of it, but a bedroom nonetheless, with a grand balcony looking over the Candy Kingdom.

He hurried over to it, gripping the railings as he peered over to see everything there was to see.  
What he first saw were the little candy houses and shops. The Candy People were strolling happily down the streets, enjoying the warm afternoon weather as if nothing were wrong with the world. Surrounding the Kingdom was a huge wall on which two gigantic beings that distinctly looked like large gumball machines were perched, blowing a never ending stream of bubbles. Looking beyond the walls, Sherlock saw a forest of what Sherlock supposed were cotton-candy trees. Green rolling hills spread out until they turned to rocky mountainsides. Directly in front of him was a mountain range that was a pure white. Sherlock came to the conclusion that they were made of ice, despite the fact that the weather felt like late spring. Weird.

With one final sweep of the landscape, his icy blue eyes fell upon the Castle Gardens below him. Suddenly, an electric jolt went through his body as his brain registered what he saw. He did a double take, but the gray figure on the ground was gone. Could it be possible? No, his eyes never deceive him. Sherlock filed the thought away for later as he sprinted off to rejoin his colleagues, for the game was now truly on.

"Doctor!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs. The Angels hadn't advanced yet, but his eyes were threatening to blink any moment now.

He almost collapsed with relief when he heard a voice ringing down the hallways, "I'm coming!" The heavy thumps of feet hitting the floor got louder and louder as Amy, John, and the Doctor charged 'round the corner, followed by Princess Bubblegum.

"Out of the way!" The heroes didn't need to be told twice as Finn and Jake flung themselves to the side. With (almost) perfect coordination, the three who carrying the mirror erected it into an upright position so it could face the Angels.

Finn let out a small startled gasp as he realized that during the commotion, no one was looking at the Angels that had gotten even closer to him. Now, they were frozen in place, caught in the trap of their own reflection.

"That should do it," the Doctor panted, "As long as no one ever moves that mirror, everything will be fine."

"Where did they come from?" Amy said.

"Hmm," the Doctor dug deep around the pocket of his jacket and brought up a pair of 3-D glasses. Not the black, Real-D glasses you'd find at a modern movie theater, but the white papery ones with the colored lenses. He paced them on his face and looked over at the Angels.

"Nope, they haven't crossed the Void with us."

"Sorry, but what's the Void?" John interrupted.

"Oh, it's just the space between parallel universes," the Doctor stated simply, "Y'know, like a void!"

"So what are those supposed to do?" Amy pointed at the lenses in the Time Lord's hand.

"Basically, you can see the Void particles on someone with these bad boys on!" the Doctor strode over and put the glasses on Amy.

She blinked a couple times and adjusted the glasses behind her ears, "Whoa." In front of her, the Doctor was covered from head to toe in little golden specks. He sped his arms out to make is point as the specks moved across his body, "See? Void stuff! You, me, John, and Sherlock are all covered in it because we all have crossed the Void, but they," he gestured towards the frozen statues, "Are not."

"So they _are_ from this universe," John clarified.

"Yes, they've always been here. Except… something is drawing them here to the Candy Kingdom."

"Then what is it?"

"Most likely something to feed on," Amy explained to him.

"Yup," the Doctor said, whipping out hi sonic, "These Angels are hungry. They're not totally weak, but they're running low on time energy- and it's dinner time. The question is: what exactly are they after?"

"Well, the good thing is that they're stuck," Jake gestured, " So I guess that's the end of it!"

"No," Sherlock stepped out from the shadows, "I saw another one."

"What? Where the hell have you been?" John demanded, suddenly realizing that his friend wasn't with them the entire time. Sherlock ignored him.

"I saw another one just outside the palace. They're coming."

The Doctor fell silent. He pondered as Finn asked, "Well? Anyone got any ideas?"

"Oh glob! If they're in the Candy Kingdom then my people aren't safe!"

"So what should we do?'

"We drive them out of the Kingdom," Sherlock declared as if it was the plainest thing ever.

"Excellent suggestion!" the Doctor complimented, "Princess, get the Candy People to safety. This could get messy."

Bubblegum nodded and dashed off.

"Okay team," the Doctor gathered his friends closer together, "We need to find out what's pulling the Angels in. From past experience, it is most likely an energy source, and a powerful one at that. If we find that source before they do, we can lure the Angels out of the Kingdom and take them someplace where nobody'll find them."

Jake shrugged, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The Doctor grinned, "There's never really a plan when I'm around! I improvise."

"Okay, but how do we find that source?" John put in, "It can be almost anything!"

"It would be something of utmost power," Sherlock stated, "If something that important were here in the Kingdom, it would be regally protected, or at least sheltered-"

"Are you saying that the source is here in the castle?" Amy interrupted.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Yes."

"Alright then," the Doctor turned to Finn, "You know this castle better than I do. What things are here that contain a lot of power, or at least signify it?"

"Ummm…I don't know."

"Finn, think!" the Time Lord pressured.

"I- I don't know! A lot of things! Maybe we can find out more in PB's library!"

"Okay, everyone," the Doctor waved his arms to address the rest of the group, "Let's go do some research! Now give me a plate of Jammy Dodgers and a fez,, and let's go find that energy source!" He smiled and jogged down the hallway. Exchanging quick glances, his companions shrugged and trailed after his wake.

Meanwhile, the echo of bells could be heard ringing across the Kingdom, Everyone! Come inside the castle! Come inside! Make haste!" the Princess shouted. Confused, the Candy People slowly trickled into the great hall. Once they were all inside, the giant double doors closed with an ominous boom as the unsuspecting Candy People were sealed inside.

The sound of their chatter was able to make its way through the hallways and into the library where the adventurers were situated.

"Doctor," Amy leaned over to whisper to her best friend, "Do you think that this was a good idea to bring the Candy People into the castle? I mean, this is where the Angels are after all."

The Doctor glanced up from the book he was reading to look at his companion in the eyes; his beloved, brilliant Amelia. He understood her concern and knew that he was taking a risk, "As far as we know, Pond, we have either saved them or doomed them."

Across the room, nestling among the many shelves, Sherlock and John were sifting through some documents, "This is quite amazing," John commented, taking advantage of the given peace, Ï can't believe this is actually happening. All these different worlds- a week ago, I didn't even think that time travel was possible! Now look at us!" He chuckled fondly, "God, I'm starting to sound like you."

Suddenly, his deep blue eyes trailed upwards when he realized Sherlock wasn't listening.

"Why aren't you saying anything? What's up with you?"

"This world, John! It's- it's illogical!" Sherlock pouted, throwing the book he was holding the ground. It landed with a flutter of pages as the detective started to pace, furrowing his brows, "I need answers! I need to think, but this is all very distracting! All this _magic._"

"Oh my God!" John smirked, "For once, the great Sherlock Holmes is clueless!"

"I'm not clueless!"

"Well how do you explain this?"

Sherlock remained silent and finally sighed, "All right, perhaps I'm a little stuck."

"Well you might want to listen to this. It might be helpful." John cleared his throat as he heaved the open book into his arms, "According to this, before the Candy Kingdom was created, there was a war: the Great Mushroom War."

"Yes, yes I know that already!"

"Hey, I'm not done yet! Apparently, the Mushroom War was a nuclear war that was fought amongst the humans. As a result, half the northern part of the planet was blasted right off, which eventually led to the humans all but extinction." He fingered the part of the page that showed a drawing of current Planet Earth. Where Russia should've been was a gigantic crater, like a bite out of an apple.

"After the apocalypse," the blogger continued," Earth had begun to restore and magic came back into the world."

"That was helpful in absolutely no way," Sherlock snapped stubbornly, "There's something else, some other important element I'm missing."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" John asked him.

"I need to read some stuff up." Sherlock huffed and stalked off into the shadows. John called after him, "Y'know, I don't mean to boost your already gigantic ego, but I think you're brilliant enough to solve a case like this, even if there were magical aliens involved." However there was no reply.

Sighing, he massaged his temple with his thumb and index finger before returning to his work.

"This is weird," Finn whispered a few ways away.

"You mean the fact that we're in a library?" Jake muttered, much rathering be someplace else.

"No, it's just that I thought I'd never see another human. Now I'm working with three of them, plus an alien."

"Really? I thought you'd gotten over that," Jake responded. Finn simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what we're supposed to be doing," the dog complained, throwing the book he was holding to the side, "I've been stuck on the same paragraph for the past 30 minutes. And besides- alien or not- that Doctor guy is crazy. They're all crazy. I mean, what sort of power source are we supposed to be looking for?"

"I'm not sure…" Finn furrowed his brow in perplexion.

"Maybe PB knows. It's her castle," Jake murmured thoughtfully.

"Maybe…" Words rolled through Finn's head: _Power, Bubblegum, Kingdom, Angels…_

There were so many possibilities as to what the source could be.

_Maybe I know, but I don't know I know, _Finn thought. All he had to do was put the pieces together in one miraculous act of cleverness.

_Source, Energy, Alien…_

He could hear Amy and the Doctor talking, but as if they were a distant memory, "Hey, Doctor? Isn't this cool? Almost every major royal figure has a 'jewel of power' in their crown! But I guess it's merely symbolic."

Jewel, Crown, Amy, Doctor…

In the corner of his eye, Finn could see Sherlock rip a page out of a book, tucking it away safely in his coat. Next to him lay a book titled "History of Ooo and Its Magic.

Magic, Jewel, Crown, Power…

"The Angels are looking for something to feed on," the Doctor discussed, "And they really want it. So how powerful do you believe it is?"

"Doctor? You don't think-?"

The creak of a door opening echoed throughout the library. A figure strode in, to be revealed as Princess Bubblegum, "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Magic, Jewel, Crown, Power, Bubblegum…

Suddenly it snapped. At exactly the same time, two voices shouted, "I got it!"

This chapter involved a lot of rewriting, but I'm not sure if it's good enough. Leave me any of your thoughts! It's almost summer so hopefully there won't be as much lag between chapters. This story has been becoming hell to write, but you guys keep me going! (: Until next time!


End file.
